Why Do I Love Pancakes a la Mode?
by OtherworldlyArtist
Summary: A story in which 2p!Prussia, Akbar Belischdmit, reflects on why he enjoys 2p!Canada's, Matthew James Williams, food so much. It contains 2p!Prucan and Akbar's thoughts about life.


**_AN: Hi guys. This is a story using a character I've been flushing out, 2p!Prussia. I need to write more with him(and post pictures). XD Also, I haven't given up on the other stories I have. I have bad writer's block, but I shall pull through it sometime soon. Back to this story, I don't write in first person very often, so I hope this is written all right(and doesn't jump back to third somewhere in the middle. *laughs*). I wanted to jump into 2p!Prussia's mind and get his thinking process shown. He's a major thinker, as you might have seen from the awesome stories by AppleBagel on the same pairing. Definitely check out some of her work~! _**

_**Disclaimer: With that, these characters don't belong to me, I only made up this version of 2p!Prussia, but feel free to take his concept for yourself. I'd love to see him floating around in other people's stories!**  
_

* * *

_**Why Do I Love Pancakes A la Mode?**_

It had been many years since I, Akbar Belischdmit, had been lost for words. True, I was a quiet sort who didn't say much, but that didn't mean I lacked for words to say. I simply didn't speak them. I was floored by one very, simple little question. A question asked by my Canadian friend, Matthew James Williams. Preferably called James, but always known as Matt, much to his displeasure.

I had come over, doing my usual thing of asking for his cooking. He did his usual routine of swearing at me until he turned blue because I had woken him up too early or something like that. I wasn't too sure because I stopped listening after the fifteenth curse. He stopped raging after a minute or two, seeming perturbed by my watching his tantrum. I don't know why he dislikes me looking at him. He had, apparently, started a war between himself and all of his family and friends simply _because_ they didn't notice him. Perhaps the attention was unusual for him? Truthfully, I don't know why I enjoy looking at Matt as much as I do. In my younger days, I would have hooted at him and called him 'smoking hot', if my memory served me correctly. But, it was much more than Matt's aesthetic appeal that caught my attention. So much more.

Either way, I'm getting off topic. I'm told, in rather angry shouts most of the time by Matt, that I do this quite often. My point is, Matt asked me a rather remarkable question.

"Why do you like pancakes a la mode so much?" the man asked, casually, flipping a pancake in the air. "There are plenty of others things I could make you. Not that I want to get you addicted to more food. You're a pain in the ass enough as it is."

I tilted my head, considering the inquiry. In all my times of thinking and mulling things over, this was one I hadn't thought about. What an interesting question. Why do I like pancakes a la mode?

If one were to ask me what my favorite food is, I would tell them that I am torn, equally, between pancakes and ice cream. Asking me to choose one or the other is like asking me to give up a part of myself. I can't do it. And it is very hard to explain why I feel so strongly for two such simple pleasures.

Perhaps it stems from the fact that I love food. And I love food because I spent many years without that basic need before I died. I learned a great appreciation for something most people get on a regular basis. Something most people don't realize is such a blessing to have.

In truth, dying and being reborn changed my perspective on many things. But, most important of all, I began valuing little, simple things. Cherishing every minute of a day, trying to replace the many I'd lost. Finding friends in those I bet my former self hadn't considered before. Sharing the company of a stranger and finding someone I'd be happy to see every day for the rest of my life. And, yes, becoming obsessed with a Canadian's cooking because of one small act of kindness. A tiny bit of mercy in a world that had none to spare. For someone he didn't even know nor cared to. Matt was something special. Something that intrigued me, causing me to inevitably find my way trekking back towards him. His magnetic charm and contradictory attitude made me smile and laugh. Two things I hadn't done in far too long. That is why I continue to return to my Canadian.

That, and the free food. Matt has the best cooking and I pity anyone who hasn't tried it. Also anyone who hasn't had pancakes.

Pancakes are warm, fluffy, little pieces of heaven, covered in sweetness. They might look plain on the outside and might be overlooked by some in favor of more flamboyant foods, but those who have tried them have known paradise.

When I first tried ice cream, I was mesmerized by the sweet, teasing taste but was put off by the biting cold that stung back at me. It was a treat I knew I could love if I gave it the chance but was unwilling to try at first. It was a flighty sort of dessert that left me curious. It held up a cold front until it dissolved into nothingness. Truly, I would have given up ice cream forever in favor of pancakes, but then Matt showed me a wonderful thing.

Pancakes a la mode.

It was the perfect balance I had been longing for. Matt had solved my dilemma in a way that I would not have to give up something that I so wanted to love.

It had been quite a sight, my first pancakes a la mode. I'd been astounded by the sheer perfection placed before me. Watching the ice cream's coldness melt under the steady warm foundation the pancakes provided, revealing its own dizzying sweetness that lay within. It was then I realized that the ice cream needed that support to be fully enjoyed. With the pancakes there, the ice cream didn't dissolve into nothing. Instead, it seemed to merge with the very thing that made pancakes delicious: the syrup. Ice cream retraced those tracks, making them more pronounced before fading into the pancakes, merging with them and finding a home. A new place to belong that completed both of them.

One bite was all it took. If I'd thought the look of Matt's masterpiece was something to behold, I was blown away by the taste. It was true love. No doubt about it. These two things were meant to be together forever and I would love them both with all my heart.

If I had to describe these two things in one word each, it would be very simple.

Matt is pancakes and I am ice cream.

He melts my heart, making me love him and myself more and more every day. I sometimes wonder if he has any idea how much he shatters my world behind this cold façade. My seemingly impenetrable, glassy surface. He sees right through me, yet the glass must be warped because he never seems to notice it himself.

But, how could I ever explain this to Matt? It was far too much, yet didn't come close to answering his question, in my opinion. Matt, no matter his hard shell and aggressive demeanor, is so young and naïve, somehow. Though he lives as simplistically as I, he has much to learn about valuing the little things. He wouldn't understand how his cooking has changed my life.

"Hey, were you listening to me?!" I blinked when a hand was waved in front of my face. I looked up at Matt, questioningly. "I asked you why you like pancakes a la mode so much!" He growled, slamming the plate in front of me when I shrugged in response.

"Damn Prussian never listens to a word I say." Matt grumbled as he returned to the stove.

I "hm"d after him, digging into the pancakes, savoring their delicious perfection with closed eyes. "Thank you." I said, knowing I'd never be able to thank him enough. Even if it was for something he might never know he'd done for me.

"Whatever," came Matt's aggravated response.

I smiled after him, finding his huffing and puffing cute.

I do wonder when he'll figure out how much I love him. How will he react? Whether he gets angry, hits me with his hockey stick, throws me in the snow, blushes one of his angry blushes, or pulls me into his arms, he'll always be in my heart.

He is the pancakes to my ice cream.

Our very own pancakes a la mode.

* * *

_**AN: And there is a story from Akbar's perspective . . . that's mostly on food. XD This joke stemmed from the fact that my friend claimed that Akbar loves pancakes and ice cream before Matt. So, an idea popped into my head of Akbar associating the things together in a way that he couldn't explain. I'd love to hear anything you'd have to say on this story. As always, I hope you enjoyed it~!  
**_

_**Oh, and to Apple, hey look, I actually posted it. ;D And you thought I wouldn't. :) Thanks for being my awesome beta~!**_


End file.
